


The Boys

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Chinchie, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinchie goodness. (Chop/Finn/Archie friendship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys

He’s aware that he’s moving. 

He’s also aware he’s had a bit much to drink and that clear liquor turns him into a truly stupid teenage boy, but he’s also aware that he’s smiling and he’s happy so for the moment, that’s all that matters. The girls are giggling and moving around him and Archie bumps into him once, twice and then both boys are swinging each other around, dancing and howling. 

“Do you hear this song?” Archie yells over the music. “This is the shittiest song ever and we’re dancing to it!”

“We’re drunk!” Finn laughs.

“We’re dumb lads!” 

“The dumbest!” 

And they’re laughing again and the girls are pulling them apart but Finn grips Archie’s t-shirt and pulls him in one last time, calling above the noise, “I don’t care what you are, Arch. I fucking love you, mate!” Then they are dragged apart and Finn can’t help but notice that Chop is staring him down. It’s not a disgusted look, it’s a look of uncertainty because since Archie came out, Chop’s been out of the boys club because he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that his mate Archie was also his gay mate Archie. Finn’s still dancing, still bouncing and he pulls out of whoever’s grip and he slinks between two people to reach Chop. “I fucking love you, too, even though you’re a massive cunt!” 

Chop tries to look serious, tries to frown but his mouth splits in a smile. “You’re a cunt!”

“We’re both cunts, but it’s ok. Archie’s a complete twat and a bore, too. But you… you gotta stop this, man.”

“You talk too much when you’re drunk!” 

“Yeah, well, you talk too much period.” Finn grabs Chop’s head in both hands, gives a little shake and laughs at the stirring muddy water joke on his tongue. “I’m serious, Chop. Don’t let this ruin us, ok? Me and you and Arch… we work.” 

Chop’s the jokester, the one not to be taken seriously, but Finn knows that underneath all those smiles (and confused fucking faces) there was a lot of insecurity. He wasn’t in school and he worked in a shop and he was left out of so many things the gang did because of this and now he was miles away from them because Finn had known and Chop hadn’t and he wondered how many other things he was left out of. 

Finn shakes his head, shakes Chop’s head, laughs and bounces. “Get it out of your head, idiot. We’re all pals. We’re gonna be pals forever. So get used to it.” 

Archie approaches gently, slowly because the last time he spoke to Chop, he had yelled at him. He figured that weren’t friends anymore and avoiding was the best deal, but he needed a smoke and Finn was always good for one. But before Archie can ask for one, Finn’s looped an arm around his neck and is pulling him in. There’s enough alcohol in all of them for them to giggle and be off balance in the huddle, to forget for a moment that two of them weren’t speaking until Finn has a moment of sobriety and says very seriously, “End this now. I mean it. I won’t be in the middle of this and I won’t pick sides. We’re a fuckin’ team, you pricks.” 

The music is blaring and Archie and Finn are still swaying a bit Chop squares his feet and demands, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I thought we were mates.” 

“I didn’t tell anyone except for Rae and she just found out.” 

“Then how did Finn know?”

“How the fuck does Finn know anything?” Archie laughs. “Seriously, he’s like a fucking mind reader or something. The boy is magic.” 

“You should have told me.” 

“I should have but I didn’t and you acting like a fucking arse hasn’t made things any easier.”   
Chop considers this. He has been an arse, hasn’t acted like much of a mate lately. Instead of bemoaning the fact that he was on the outside again, he should have been drilling in and figuring out exactly where they wanted him. “I’m sorry. I’m a shit friend.” 

“You aren’t,” Archie gives him a soft look and shrugs. “I’m sorry, too, though. I’m sorry to both of ya. I should have trusted you more.” 

Someone bumps into them and the boys lean against each other further and somewhere in the fray, Archie trips and his lips land on Chop’s and Finn is horrified for the both of them, ready to jump in and save Arch if Chop gets the wrong idea. 

But Chop is speechless and Archie is wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “For fuck’s sake, Chop, did you lick an ashtray? Iz was right about you. It is like kissing a corpse.” 

“You liked it!” Chop says indignantly.

“Never again!” And Archie breaks the huddle, sticking his tongue out at Chop. “Chop the Corpse, worst kisser this side of the Atlantic!” 

And Chop chases after Archie yelling something about a do-over and I’ll show you, and the music is back in Finn’s bones and he realizes maybe he is magic. And maybe he doesn’t need drink or drugs or women to soothe over that abandoned place in him. Maybe, just maybe, he can be happy without really trying. Maybe tomorrow he’ll talk to his dad and maybe tomorrow he’ll talk to the girl and maybe tomorrow will be different. 

(But none of that matters right now because he’s got his mates back.)


End file.
